


OC Killing Game

by MadamMandarinPear



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: I'll add more tags when the story actually starts lol, What the description said, give me your characters I'll make them kill each other it'll be great promise, if you have an OC please
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-20 01:17:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8231191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamMandarinPear/pseuds/MadamMandarinPear
Summary: Send in your oc's and I'll pin them against each other!SUBMISSIONS ARE CLOSED





	1. RULES

So I've been suffering from some pretty major writers block lately so I thought it would be cool to write a Danganronpa story with other people's OC's. So send em in and I'll do my best!

RULES:

1\. Explain your OC in IMMENSE detail. If I'm going to be writing their character, I need to know their character well. If they have a back story you'd like to be mentioned or be involved in the plot please specify. If you have an image of them, be sure to link it so I can get a good idea of their appearance. Oh and their ultimate talent as well, that's important.

2\. I'd rather have it be a surprise, so don't ask your character to be a victim, murderer, survivor, or mastermind. I think it would be rather boring to know going in.

3\. I'd like to have an equal amount of boys and girls, so please check earlier comments to make sure if there is a shortage of them in either side to add an OC of that gender if you can.

4\. The story will be set in the classic Hopes Peak Academy, but likely will not be connected to the story of the games. I'm not trying to fit it into the timeline or anything. 

5\. My own OC, Fukase Yotsuya will be the main protagonist. He's kinda like Togami and Celeste blended into one, and is the ultimate Lawyer (convenient right?)

6\. This one is a bit iffy, but please make sure your OC is not a Mary Sue, or Gary sue. I will hate writing them.

7\. If you're interested in adding your OC do it quick! I will be accepting the first 15 that meet all of the requirements!

8\. Lastly don't want characters that are too similar to each other. For example having two cold, emotionless girls who gradually grow to be more fond and shit wont work. Please check make sure your OC isn't too similar to someone else's in the comments. Try to differentiate them by giving them extra characteristics, like they get annoyed easily or something.

Coming up with some murder mysteries will be fun, so I really hope this gets some attention. I have 16 OCs, so I could have easily used them, but I knew nobody would really care about it then. 

With that, please make sure you've read all of the rules! Seeya!


	2. IMPORTANT NOTICE

So uh sorry guys but I'm probably not gonna be able to do the story due to a lack of submissions. Sorry to everyone who spent a good amount of time typing in their character's bio, I appreciate every one. I think I'll just do the story with my own ocs, it would be easier that way anyway. I don't want to risk writing anyone's oc out of character, or disappointing them by making theirs the mastermind. If I somehow get enough submissions within the rest of this week I'll consider doing the story again. I need 7 more so yeah...

UPDATE: NEVERMIND I GOT ENOUGH SUBMISSIONS HELL YEA LETS DO DIS!!!


	3. A Hopeful Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sixteen dorks stand around insulting each other

Hopes peak academy, the exclusive, government-sanctioned school that only accepts students with exceptional abilities. It was a few months ago when I received a letter informing me that I was qualified to enrol. It was fairly exciting, to say the least. My mother had tears rolling down her cheeks and a wide smile on her face when she told me the news. Now that I'm here, it almost seems like a dream.

To be completely honest though, when I received that letter, it was the first time I'd ever heard of Hope's Peak Academy.  
That's bound to sound pretty ridiculous, and yeah, it kinda is. I'd consider myself a shut in, staying inside whenever possible. Of course my job requires me to get out and about, but it's not preferred. I don't involve my self in social media and what not, it doesn't interest me. Not in the slightest. Not that avoiding it does any good however. News is everywhere, drama is everything. I can't help but be knowledgeable in things of which I couldn't care less about.

.....

I think I may have contradicted myself at one point there but never mind that. The point is I had only found out about Hope's Peak recently. Sorry, I tend to get a bit off topic sometimes.

Ah, I guess I should introduce myself.

My name is Fukase Yotsuya. If I were describe myself I'd say... Charming, a little arrogant. Just a little bit.

Oh, and my "ultimate talent" as they call it... I'm the Ultimate Lawyer. That's a fun title don't you think? To think I'm the very best in that field of work... It makes me very happy!

Oh yes... Hopes Peak Academy. I'm just wasting time standing out here!

As I pushed open the doors, a sense of giddiness overtook me. Taking my first few steps I observed the area. Grand, clean, as you'd expect it to be. I took a quick glance at my watch. 7:20am

"Whoops" I mumbled quietly to myself. I'm a little early... A lot early actually. I supposed to be here at 8:00, so it would make sense that nobody else was here yet. Maybe I should take a look around while the place is empty?

Suddenly I felt dizzy. Not the kind of first day of school nervousness, but a gross sick feeling. My body felt heavy, my sight spun out of control. What's happening to me? Did I get drugged? How? Why?

A million questions ran through my mind before I collapsed on the cold ceramic floor.

-

Upon waking up I blinked. Once. Twice.

"Where... am I..?" My voice was hoarse and cracked halfway. I was in what appeared to be a classroom of some sort. Then I remembered, Hope's Peak Academy, and the dizziness, and the blackness that followed. Did someone carry me here after I passed out? Whoops, that would be embarrassing.

I sat up and walked around the room. I pushed up my sleeve, to take another look at my watch. 8:00am

Had I really been out that long?

Now I was sleepy and looked terribly dishevelled from sleeping at a desk. People's first impressions of me were going to be just awful.  
Then I noticed the note. It was on the same desk I'd been asleep at moments earlier. A note was scribbled in crayon.

Hey there new kid.  
The next semester is about to start.  
Starting today, this school will be your entire world.

That's... a little odd. A bit creepy even. Certainly not something I would expect out of the most prestigious school known to mankind. Not wanting to let my mind dwell on it, I placed the note back down. I was about to leave the classroom, when I stopped dead in my tracks.

There was a surveillance camera directly pointed at me. The little red light was flashing. Did that mean someone was watching me? That thought was a little chilling to say the least.

Things got weirder from there when I finally noticed the large metal plates covering the windows. They were a serious eyesore, certainly this wasn't supposed to be some kind of eccentric sense of decoration. So what were they for? To keep daydreaming kids from looking out the window? That would be going a bit extreme. Besides, attendance at this school was supposed to be optional, from what I'd heard at least. If so, I'd hardly imagine the teachers would care if a student wasn't paying full attention.

So why? Why were these metal plates here?

I placed a hand on one of the screws. The metal was cold and hard. I attempted to unscrew it to some degree but it wouldn't budge. It would be foolish to have expected it to. I wasn't by any means athletic, and the metal plates seemed much too sturdy to take down no matter what approach.  
Surely these weren't meant to keep students from leaving?

........  
No that would be ridiculous.

I stepped out of the room and into the corridors. I speed walked, wanting to be able to get there on time despite the inconveniences. I eventually made my way to the main hall, where all the new students were supposed to meet.

Pushing the door open, I saw everybody else had already arrived.

"Oh hey, there's another student?"

They were an... odd looking bunch to say the least.

I immediately put on a smile, trying not to look at nervous as I internally felt. "Right, I'm you're new classmate!"

I felt a head of sweat run down my neck. I really was just awful at social interaction. Standing before me were the "ultimates", handpicked by the school. It was a tad bit intimidating. Just a tad.

"That would make sixteen then..." A girl in a sailor uniform said.

"Think anyone else is coming?" Asked a boy with a shirt stained with paint blotches.

A one-armed girl shrugged. "Who knows."

"Anyway we should address what's important here! Why did we all pass out when we got here?" Shouted a blonde dressed in robes.

"So that wasn't just me then." I said quietly, suddenly concerned.

A boy in a pastel green hoodie anxiously pinched his arm. "It happened to you to?"

We're the only ones in the school too. I looked around for a bit but couldn't see anyone." A tall boy with dark brown hair added.

A boy wearing a t-shirt covered in strange markings looked at the ground. "There's metal plates over the windows too..."

"Yeah, and cameras everywhere." A gothic looking girl muttered.

"That aside, I believe we should introduce ourselves before anything else." A boy in a smart looking white suit commented.

"Ooh I'll go first!" A girl with blonde hair chimed. "I'm Chieko Chiyotanda, the ultimate figure skater! She beamed. "I like figure skating and work-outs, it's nice to meet you all!"

"Gee I never would have guessed." The goth girl remarked sarcastically.

"I've heard of you," The paint blotched shirt guy chimed in. "You've won, like every skating tournament you've been in right?"

Cheiko laughed a bit. "Right, I have so many trophies I hardly know what to do with them!"

Cheiko Chiyotanda, her last name sounded familiar... Ah that's right, even someone as ignorant as myself had heard of her before, her mother more specifically.  
Her family was shrouded in controversy. Accusations of her mother taking performance enhancing drugs to achieve victory in her figure skating tournaments  
were vivid within the community.

Seeing her now, she seems nice. A bit on the moronic side, but nice. I'm not exactly the kind of person to judge somebody off of past drama, whether the rumours were true or not.

"I'll go next, uh if you don't mind..." The boy in the pastel green hoodie began shyly with a small smile. 

He had unruly brown hair covering one eye and hazel coloured eyes. Small freckles covered his face, and he wore a cross around his neck.

"I-I'm Antonio Marino, I take care of animals." He let out a small sigh of relief after getting the words out, as if he wanted to get his introduction over and done with as soon as possible.

Ultimate animal caretaker huh? I can't say I've heard of him, probably because he's obviously from out of the country. I myself aren't too good with animals... I've had six different pets in my life and they all ended up dying mysterious deaths that definitely weren't my fault. Anyway, that's besides the point.

"Vincent Valentine. Ultimate Marksman."

Everybody's attention was suddenly locked on a tall, pale boy with haunting red eyes and smooth black hair. He wore a grey shirt bearing the cerberus symbol, with a lanky black coat over it and a bright pink watch on his wrist.

It seemed he had only just now decided to speak up, and it didn't look like he intended on saying any more.

The tall brunette mused. "So you like... Shoot stuff?"

Vincent avoided eye contact. "Essentially."

He grinned in response. "Cool."

This was another guy I'd never heard of. Ultimate marksman sounds kinda shady. His name was also rather odd, perhaps it's an alias of some kind? Ah, I'm being too judgemental though.

"I'm the Ultimate Swordfighter." The one armed girl boasted. "Just call me Reia okay?"

Reia huh... Didn't look like she was willing to share her last name. She looked... Well... Dirty. Like she had been living on the streets her whole life. Her hair was a light brown colour, along with her missing limb she also had only one eye.

"Ha, twinsies." I said gesturing to the neatly stitched area where my right eye used to be.

She frowned at me without saying anything. As if I committed some crime by daring to relate to her. Fine. That was just dandy if she wanted to act that way.  
"How can you be a Swordswoman with one arm?" Antonio asked.

She glared at him, her gaze piercing. As if suddenly realising what he'd just said Antonio gasped and covered his mouth in shock.

"Ah I'm curry! I'm curry! That was rude!" He said hanging his head in shame.

"What's this about curry?" The messy haired blonde questioned with one eyebrow raised.

A blush flushed onto his cheeks in embarrassment. "S-sorry! I meant sorry! I'm so so sorry."

Yup. Japanese definitely wasn't his first language.  
"Moving on..." The white suit guy started. "I suppose I'll go next."

"I'm the ultimate psychologist, Kokoro Sokkyo. I hope we can get along."

Anyone would've heard of this guy. All you hear about him is good deeds. Everyone who has a conversation with him leaves in higher spirits. He has a weird way of talking through the worst of problems and lifting anyone's spirit with ease.

Appearance wise, he had short brown hair and dark green eyes, a warm smile that almost looked too friendly. He wore a white suit with a brown undershirt and black tie.

It was then that a girl with long and curly blonde hair in the corner of the room held up a piece of paper.

Hi, my name is Nami.

"Eh? What's with the paper? Are you mute or something?" The gothic girl said frowning.  
Nami nodded, holding another preemptively written note that read "yes" just for confirmation.

The paint blotched shirt guy gaped. "Seriously?"

Nami nodded again, holding the same piece of paper. She sifted through a pile of papers and held up another note.

I'm the ultimate draughtsman.

I'd heard of her before. If I remembered correctly her full name was Nami Kuriyama. Her creations were impressive to say the least. Being the ultimate draughtsman, she helped construct many inventions by attributing her incredibly detailed drawings as reference for various pieces of machinery.  
She wore a plain grey dress, with a long brown coat over it. Her large blue eyes were partially hidden by a pair of glasses. A bag was draped over her shoulder, crammed full of sketchbooks, pencils, and other drawing materials.

"Is it alright with everyone if I introduce myself next?" A small girl asked, as if believing she needed to be given permission to do so.

"Go ahead." The sailor uniform girl said with a small smile.

"I'm... Haruka Umehara."

"Ah we have the same first name!" The paint blotched shirt guy exclaimed excitedly.

"And you are?" The guy in robes said loudly.

"Haruka Shitaki, I'm the ultimate paintballer." He said with a lopsided grin.

That would explain the paint blotched shirt then.

"I see, then is it okay if we call you by your last name? As to not cause confusion." Kokoro questioned.

Shitaki nodded. "That's fine, that's usually what I go by anyway."

I can't say I knew much about well... Paintballing. To me it seemed more of a charming game to play as adolescent children then a full on profession. However, I myself am in no real position to judge others life decisions.

He had a head of messy brown hair, with freckles dotting his cheeks. Along with his white, paint stained shirt, he wore black basket ball shorts with stripes on the sides. His eyes were dull green, and he wore bright neon sneakers with orange accents.

"Ultimate paintballer? How ridiculous." The gothic girl scoffed. "They'll really let anyone in this school nowadays."

Shitaki's smile faltered for a moment, before the messy haired blonde spoke up.

"Hey now, you shouldn't go around trying to start conflict! We're all classmates now right? Everybody should get along!"

"What kind of world are you living in?" Vincent muttered.

Ignoring that discreet comment, she turned to Shitaki and smiled. "I think paintballing is a wonderful talent. Pursue what you're passionate about!"

Shitaki laughed a little, a light blush flushed on his cheeks. "Heh, thanks."

"Anyway, I don't believe we ever got what your talent was did we?" Kokoro said, addressing Haruka.

"I'm the ultimate dollmaker." She said quietly.

Of course, anyone could guess that just by looking at her, seeing as though she herself looked like a living doll. Her skin was pale, and almost looked ceramic. She had big blue eyes, and hair that rested in a bob. She wore a simple blouse tucked into a short black skirt.

I myself had a doll once. My sister didn't want it, so I took it. You're probably thinking to yourself gaaaayyyyyy, and to that I say first of all, don't make fun of others for their sexuality. Second of all, I'm straight. I just like dolls.

.....  
Back on topic.

A girl with blonde hair, tipped green halfway through spoke up for the first time.

"If anyone cares, I'm Gin Gen. Ultimate gardener."

Gin... I've seen her on plenty of magazine covers, the kinds read by wrinkly old ladies. She works miracles, they like to say, nurturing plants on the brink of death back to full health in a matter of days using no chemicals or other weird growth-inducing substances.

Her blonde hair dyed green at the ends was pulled into a braid. She wore a white t-shirt and skirt, with a long sleeved green coat over it. A necklace with a flower pendant hung from her neck, and she wore yellow glasses, with green eyes visible from underneath.

"Ooo are you foreign? I've never heard that kinda name before." Cheiko blinked in curiosity.

"And you care why?" Gin replied bluntly, shifting her gaze.

Her smile dropped rather quickly. "I was just wondering is all..."

The gothic girl rolled her eyes. "Great, cause we really needed another stick in the mud."

"You're one to talk." Vincent muttered coldly.

"True." Reia, nodded in agreement.

"It seems it's time for you to show off your talent? You must be pretty proud of it to feel like you have the right to criticise others." The messy blonde huffed with her arms crossed.

"If I must." She said sighing.

"I'm the ultimate wedding planner, Aiko Minami."

There was a moment of silence, before the messy haired blonde spoke up.

"You've got to be kidding me!" She laughed.

"Oh piss off would you." Aiko spat back with a firm scowl.

I myself was surprised. She certainly didn't look like a wedding planner. Not in the slightest.

She wore all black, with a face full of piercings. Her black hair was half shaved, and her skin was extremely pale. Her eyes were a greyish colour and she wore boots that were.. Big surprise, also black.

I'd heard about her before, but I'd never expected her to look like... this.

"What are you then? Ultimate suck-up?" Aiko scowled.

The messy haired blonde frowned. "Actually I'm the ultimate violinist."

She regained her smile, turning to face everyone. "My name's Wakana Hayashi, nice to meet you all!"

Ah yes... Most people would have heard of this oddball before. Despite being the ultimate violinist, her music incorporated dub step of all things. I'm not huge fan of the genre myself. I prefer soft classical music, something quiet and pleasing to hear. A bit of a waste of her violin skills if I were to be completely honest.  
Her aforementioned messy blonde hair was tied up into a high pony tail, a few loose strands framing her face. Her eyes were a light blue, and she wore a short sleeved black jacket over a blue, low cut button up shirt that appeared to act as a dress, with black shorts underneath it along with a pair of fishnet gloves. A silver treble clef necklace hung around her neck, and her black, knee high platform boots had speakers on the bottom.

The boy with the weird markings on his shirt let out a sad sigh. "Everybody has such cooler talents then me..."

Wakana gasped. "Don't say that! I'm sure your talent is super awesome!"

"Not really... I'm the ultimate Rhythm."

"As in... You compose music?" Shitaki asked.

"Kinda... I dunno..." He said quietly, avoiding eye contact. "I mean I'm bad with instruments, but I'm pretty good with computer stuff... Regarding music."  
"You must be pretty amazing at what you do. I mean, since it's your talent." The sailor uniform girl encouraged.

He shrugged in response.

"So what's your name anyway?" Reia asked, a bored expression on her face.

He blinked. "Oh... Hibiki Asakawa."

"Nice to meet you Hibiki!" Chieko cheered.

He must have avoided society's radar, cause I'd never heard of this kid before. Rhythm is a pretty broad term, I can't help but wonder what he specialises in.  
His hair was a dirty blonde colour and he had a short fringe. His black t-shirt was covered in strange white markings, and along with a pair of jeans partially ripped at the knees he wore white socks that lead to mid-orange shoes.

"I'll go next." The tall brunette said with a smile. "I'm Maxson Narukawa, the ultimate interrogator."

"That's kind of concerning." Gin mumbled quietly.

Maxson blinked in confusion. "Hm? How so?"

She averted her eyes. "Never mind."

It's kinda understandable I'd never heard of this guy before. Considering he's the the ultimate interrogator, it wouldn't surprise me if he was affiliated with the FBI and possibly other shady organisations.

He was very tall, with dark brown hair that had been gelled and combed over. He wore a long olive green jacket, similar to the kind you'd see a soldier wear, and a plain white shirt with a purple tribal pattern underneath. He also wore dark blue skinny jeans, and white sneakers with black socks. His eyes were a deep, dark blue, and his jacket was covered with what looked like blood stains, worryingly enough.

"Great, anyone else?" Aiko complained loudly.

"I don't believe I've introduced myself yet." The sailor uniform girl chimed in.

"I'm the ultimate voice actor, Arisa Yukimura."

Ah yes, Arisa Yukimura was a household name for many. I'm sure everyone in this room had watched at least one show she'd voice acted in, seeing as though she'd done too many roles to count. She had such a flexible range she was able to shift her voice to match almost any character, regardless of gender or stature.  
Over her blue and white sailor uniform, she wore a light pink cardigan, along with black Mary Janes and navy knee high socks. Her hair was chin length, and a light brown colour, with it spiralling into a fancy ahoge atop her head.

"Ultimate voice actor?! Ooo can you say something in like a scary demon voice?" Cheiko asked excitedly.

Arisa raised an eyebrow in a confused manner. "Um... Why would I want to that."

Cheiko pouted in response. "Everybody here is so serious."

"Never mind that." Kokoro sighed lightly.

"You." He said sharply, turning his attention to the guy in robes. "I don't believe you've introduced yourself yet."

"Right!" He responded loudly in an eager voice, with a stern face that didn't seem to match.

"My name is Sancho Kamino, the ultimate priest." He performed a quick bow of respect. "I hope to enjoy my time here in this school of opportunities!."  
Ultimate priest... I wasn't much for religion myself. I could never see myself worshipping some fictional character from a book made hundreds of years ago, with outdated morals, probably written by some goon who wanted a laugh, unknowing that in the future it would cause wars, end thousands of lives, brainwash millions of deluded people into devoting their lives to a being that will never exist.

.......  
But that's a subject for another day.

Sancho was fairly tanned, with blonde hair and red eyes. He wore a black button up tuxedo coat over white and gold robes, along with white gloves on his hands. He held a rosary in one clenched fist, as well as another cross pinned on his coat. You could tell this guy was really passionate about his so-called lord and saviour just by looking at him.

"I didn't know paranormal investigators were considered eligible for hope's peak." Aiko snickered.

Sancho's eyes widened, as he spluttered, trying to get words out.

"Was that really necessary?" Wakana glared.

Aiko shrugged. "I just say what comes to mind, you'd better start dealing with it."

Wakana continued to glare but didn't say anything, biting her lip.

"Is that everyone?" Arisa questioned.

"Not quite." I interjected. In that moment everyone turned to look at me. I smiled.

"I'm Fukase Yotsuya, the ultimate lawyer."

"Interesting." Kokoro began. "Are you a defence lawyer or prosecutor?"

"Prosecutor mainly, but I double in both." I responded.

He nodded in bemusement, but before he could say anything else a monitor behind him turned on.

When the static cleared, an odd looking creature appeared. A bear, completely white on one side and black on the other. An innocent smile on one half, and a sinister one on the other. It lounged casually, swirling a wine glass around carelessly.

In that moment, nobody spoke. All completely baffled by what they were seeing.

"Ahem! Can everybody hear me? This is a school announcement! Everybody please make your way to the gymnasium for the entrance ceremony. I've got big news for you all."

It's left eye shone red.

"Upupupu."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS A VERY IMPORTANT NOTICE ABOUT HOW VERY IMPORTANT ALL THIS STORY'S AUTHOR NOTES WILL BE. Okay, to everybody who submitted an oc (which lets face are the only people reading this story) please read all my author's notes as I will be asking important questions which will help me move the plot along.
> 
> Question 1  
> Would you be okay with your oc being the mastermind?
> 
> Question 2  
> What would they talk about in a free time event?
> 
> THIS IS ALSO REALLY IMPORTANT  
> The first three people to comment will have their oc get a free time event before the first murder! Literally no one is safe in this fic so yeah anyone's oc could die first. 
> 
> I really hope everyone was in character (i've already become really attached to these children) If there is any mistakes pls tell me so I can fix them!!!
> 
> (ALSO THIS IS WHAT FUKASE LOOKS LIKE IF ANYONE'S INTERESTED http://madammandarinpear.tumblr.com/image/152187979156)


End file.
